Perdido en mis Memorias
by YaoiFanXsurt
Summary: Yami, al caminar hacia su casa recuerda a su amado, Seto. OneShot. Pride. OOC. YAOI, muerte. No soy buena en resumenes...


**Hoy es domingo 4 de octubre del 2009**

**Resumen:** Yami, al caminar hacia su casa recuerda a su amado, Seto. OneShot. Pride. OOC. YAOI, muerte.

**Perdido en mis Memorias**

Pie izquierdo, pie derecho, pie izquierdo, pie derecho…

Estaba caminado por la calle, voltee hacia enfrente y me encontré con una parejita, se abrazaban, se reían, se amaban. Y recordé esa vez que estaba caminando por esta misma calle, de esa misma manera, contigo. Y pensar que nos conocimos en una fiesta, de las cuales están llenas de locura. Tu amigo te invitó, y el amigo de tu amigo me invitó a mí. Estaba solo en una silla bebiendo algo que se quería hacer pasar por cerveza. Tú llegaste del gentío, y con una gran sonrisa me dijiste: "Mi nombre es Seto, mucho gusto." Me sacó de onda, pero me puse feliz ya que alguien me había hablado. Esa noche me enojé con mi amigo por haberme abandonado, pero tiempo después agradecí a ese amigo mucho.

Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro, casualidad pura; tú estabas solo porque tus amigos todos tomados estaban teniendo sexo con sus novias; y yo estaba solo porque mi amigo ni sus luces. Hablamos, y como las piezas de un mismo rompecabezas, encajamos. Lo más curioso, íbamos a la misma universidad. Yo estudiaba Bioquímica, cuarto semestre; tú estudiabas Administración de Empresas, octavo semestre. Eras un prometedor heredero de una _pequeña _empresa que tu padre había creado. No. No salí contigo por tu dinero, me enteré de tu estatus social hasta mucho después de que nos hicimos novios; a los seis meses.

Sí, nos hicimos novios. Lo creas o no, yo, un hombre, encontré el amor en otro hombre, o sea tú. Solía pensar que me iba a casar con una mujer, de apariencia regular, cuando estuviera terminando mis veintes y entrando a mis treinta. Sin embargo, el Sr. Destino tenía otro plan dentro del juego de la vida.

Alrededor de un mes después de que nos conocimos en esa fiesta, nos besamos. No sé de verdad como pasó, sólo sé que pasó. Fue un impulso. Tus labios tocaron los míos, y mis labios los tuyos. Fui yo quien dio el paso hacia delante, pero nunca pensé que me ibas a regresar ese beso ingenuo. Después de eso, mis ojos sólo fueron para ti.

Esto es algo que nunca olvidaré. Se acercaba verano, era mayo. Habían pasado 2 años desde que nos conocimos y nos hicimos novios. Ya habíamos aprendido a ignorar todos esos comentarios estúpidos, tales como: "¡Enderécense maricones!" "¡Más Putos!" "¡Degenerados!". Comentarios absurdos, sin sentido alguno; personas que no aceptan diferencias.

Contentos después de una película, tomados de las manos no fuimos a un rincón excluido de la Plaza. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Tomaste mi mano en la tuya, me viste a los ojos, sonreíste, y al abrir tu otra mano que estaba en puño me enseñaste, me enseñaste ese pesado de oro en forma circular que abraza perfectamente mi dedo anular. "¿Te casarías con migo?" "Si." Ese día me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te habías comprometido conmigo, estabas dispuesto a vivir el resto de tu vida con esta persona.

3:37 pm. Jueves 12 de mayo fue cuando me llegó una llamada del hospital. "¿Usted es conocido del Joven Seto?" Si. "El joven estuvo en un accidente automovilístico. Un conductor borracho se salió de su carril y se cruzó al pabellón del lado contrario. Arrasó con 3 vehículos, él fue uno de ellos. Se encuentra en una situación crítica. Usted ha sido el único con quien nos hemos podido comunicar." Al día siguiente me declaré viudo. Moriste, dejándome solo y sin hombro donde llorar.

Tres años han pasado. Caminando por esta calle, sobrepaso a la parejita de enfrente. Qué asco. Desde que moriste ese instinto de amar me empezó a dar asco; cualquier manifestación, ya sea de mi parte o de otra persona, me repugna.

Ya llegue a mi casa, corrección, nuestra casa. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que hablamos de nuestra futura casa? De un piso, sencilla, sótano con bar, sala de entretenimiento, dos recamaras, dos baños completos, sala, comedor, cocina y patio para entretener. Ya está lista, exactamente como la habíamos planeado, perfecta. Sólo un problema… no estás tú.


End file.
